


Moment So Dear

by Guardian_of_Hope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Military Derek Hale, Pack, Pack Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: As Stiles's final year of high school passes, he finds himself wondering a few things.  Why do people think he's dating Derek, why can't Deaton accept that the answer is no, and why is Erica always laughing at him?





	1. Chapter 1

The loft door opened with a soft screech and Derek frowned; he needed to get one of his contractors up here to look at that when he got back.  There was a soft intake of breath as Derek straightened from his crouch, but by the time Derek was fully facing the door, Stiles had at least managed to get his mouth closed.

“Come in or get out,” Derek said as he tugged on his sleeves, “I don’t have a lot of time, I need to change and get on the road.”

“But, uh,” Stiles stepped forward carefully, studying him.  “Uniform.  You’re in uniform.”  He blinked and stepped onto the stairs, _“Why_ are you in uniform?”

Derek nudged his duffle, listening to the contents shift around.  He thought he’d remembered everything this time.  Then he looked at the teen, “Stiles, why are you even here?”

“Sorry,” Stiles said as he reached the living room floor, “This is… how did I not know about this?”  He rubbed the back of his neck, “I missed something, I guess.”

Derek resisted the urge to growl at the teen, he needed to break that habit.  He’d never live it down if he started growling at some of the quote “ _real”_ soldiers.  “Look, I don’t have a lot of time here, okay?  I need to get to San Francisco.”

Stiles shook his head slightly, “Right, sorry.” He dropped down onto the couch, “So, Lydia and I, uh, we’ve been compiling the bestiary with Peter’s laptop and, uh, there’s been some discrepancies.  Stuff that contradicts not only between sources, but within the same pages.  I was hoping you either knew or could point me towards some additional sources.”

“I’ll look into it when I get back,” Derek said, “but did you try Deaton?”

Stiles snorted, “Deaton only cares when Scott asks, and when Scott’s not working, he’s been staring at Allison or studying with Isaac.  Last time I tried to ask, I got a ten minute ‘lesson’ that involved no less than seven inquiries about if I wanted to train my spark now that I'm eighteen. Which continues to be completely unfair, I meant only one unexcused absence all year!”

Derek had heard Stiles’s position on training his spark twice, so he just cleared his throat, “I’ll talk to Deaton too.  He needs to decide what he’s doing around here.  If he wants to be retired, then he needs to act like it. And if Allison could do it for two years, you can do it for one.”

“All right,” Stiles said, “can we get back to your uniform though.  I mean, what is going on?”

Derek frowned, but as he thought back, he realized he couldn’t remember Stiles being around when he mentioned his Reserve status.  There were meetings that Stiles wasn’t required to attend, and the big pack meetings either talked about rogue omegas or devolved quickly into movie nights.  He sighed, “I’m an Army Reservist.  Every month, I have to spend a weekend training.  This is that weekend.  As for the uniform, well, I’ve put some muscle on and I had to order a new one.  I was just double checking the fit before I got out of here.  I have mentioned it, but since you don’t come to the training and strategy meetings, you weren’t there and I didn’t realize it.  You should come to those meetings; you’ll miss out on less.”

“I should come?” Stiles said, “Hold on, I was told you didn’t want humans there.”

“Why would I do that?”  Derek said, “You’re Pack, none of the meetings are closed to you.  We have another training session on Tuesday, show up, bring Lydia.  Don’t tell Scott I’m going to kick his ass.”

“How do you know it was Scott?”  Stiles asked.

“Because he’s the one I asked to let you know about the meetings, including that they were optional for you.  You keep in shape for lacrosse, so if you didn’t want to spend two hours running around in the woods every week, you didn’t have to.”

Stiles nodded, looking thoughtful, “So… how mad would you be if you came home to one less Pack member than you left with?”

“As long as it’s Scott and not you? I’d survive.  Now I need to get changed and get on the road.”  Derek said as he started to pull off his jacket. He paused, “But when you talk to Scott, ask him how his shift attempts are going.  That should be torture enough.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Stiles said.  “I’ll see you when you get back.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I hate you.”

Derek glanced over his book as Stiles draped himself over the back of the couch in the loft.  Clad in track pants and a t-shirt, the teen had one arm under his head, probably to keep his voice from being completely muffled.  For a moment, Derek was tempted to point out that Stiles’s face was on Jackson’s favorite seat, but Stiles’s sudden whiny moan called him back to the situation at hand.

“I told you lacrosse was enough, you’re the one who wanted extra training.”  Derek said unsympathetically as Erica cackled from her spot at the table.  Derek glanced back to check, but Erica had a textbook out and looked like she was actually doing her homework.

“You built an obstacle course.  My bruises have bruises,” Stiles declared, turning he head over so that he could half-heartedly glare at Derek.

“My unit does a course just like that, and they’re all human.”  Derek said, looking down at his book.  He’d actually had a chat with some of the guys at the base before building the course.  It was possible that there were people on base who thought he was a motivational instructor of some sort looking to build teamwork among high powered corporate executives. At least, that’s what the one rumor he’d overheard suggested.

Another groan and Derek smirked.  “I think you have vastly overestimated my physical capabilities, Derek.”  Derek carefully turned a page to emphasize his disinterest even as he glanced over the top of the book to see what Stiles was doing.  The teen was trying to push himself up right, but his arms gave out and he flopped back on the couch with a hard thump.  “Why an obstacle course?”

Erica was laughing again, but Derek ignored her.  If she wasn’t doing her homework, he’d kick her out easily enough.  “Stiles, you’re not a wolf.  The way I train the betas, it wouldn’t work for you.  The course will allow you to practice the skills you’ll need.”  He paused and flicked a glance at Stiles, “Of course, you could always take Deaton up on his offer.”

Even Stiles’s anger at Deaton wasn’t enough to overcome the pain in his arms, “That _witchdoctor_ can forget it.  If I could actually move right now, I’d go run that course again to prove it.”

Derek tilted his head, “Do you need help?”

“No,” Stiles said.

“Because if you’re not studying, I can’t justify letting you stay,” Derek said.  “That was the deal I worked out with you dad, remember?  You have to do your homework to stay on weekdays.”

Stiles muttered something that Derek pretended he couldn’t understand and started to push himself up again.  His arms gave out again, and Derek snorted, because that wasn’t even real.  That was Stiles playing for sympathy.

“Ow,” Stiles muttered.

“Do you need help?”  Derek asked.

Stiles hesitated, “Please?”

Derek shook his head and put his book down, “All right Stiles, let’s try this. You let me pull you up and you focus on standing up.”

“Okay,” Stiles sighed, sounding like every year of teen angst crammed into one word.

“Don’t whine,” Derek said as he stood up and walked around the couch.  “You asked for this.”  He stood at Stiles’s hip and bent over his friend to carefully pull him upright.  Stiles flailed for a moment before he steadied.

“I am so glad I was here for this,” Erica announced.  “If anyone had walked in on that, they would have gotten so many _ideas._ ”

“Wrong ideas,” Stiles said as he glanced over at Derek.  “Thanks man.”

“No problem,” Derek said, “now either go study or get out.  I’m not explaining to the Sheriff how quickly we broke the agreement.  Besides, you need to be ready for tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow’s Saturday,” Stiles said as he leaned against the couch as he headed for the table.  “I’m sleeping in.”

Derek snorted, “You’re going to wake up stiff and sore.  You’ll not want to move, but I’m telling you now, you’ll do better getting in motion as soon as possible, preferably by doing the course.  You’ll feel like you’re dying, but every day you go over the course is a day you’ll feel better physically. Later, you can cut down a bit because you’ll be adjusted to the run, but you’d do better to do it a couple of days a week even after you’re not sore every time.”

“You’re a sadist,” Stiles said as he finally collapsed in the chair beside Erica.

“Werewolf,” Derek retorted, “you’re young and athletic, Stiles.  You’ll do fine if you listen to me.”

Stiles glared at him over the table as Derek slid over the couch and grabbed his book again.  “You mock my pain.”

Derek opened his book and glanced at Stiles for a moment, “Life is pain.  Anyone who tells you otherwise is selling something.”

Erica had to grab Stiles to steady him in his chair as Stiles howled with gleeful laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

As October ended, the annual Fall Festival came into being.  A comprehensive fundraiser for the many extracurricular activities offered at Beacon Hills High School, it was intended to supplement the budget for those activities considering the ongoing budget cuts.  The students who participated in the activities were always drafted to volunteer to run everything from ticket sales to game booths under mixed supervision from the PTA and activity coordinators.  Stiles had found himself signed up for three, three hour shifts over the five-day festival.

Day one saw Stiles in one of the ticket booths, enticing people into purchasing not only the food and game tickets necessary to participate in so many of the offered activities, but raffle tickets and straight donations.  It wasn’t the busiest location, and unlike the game runners, Stiles had a comfortable seat in his booth, and he’d already established that nobody would comment on him having a textbook handy between customers.

“Stiles.”

Stiles looked up from his book in response to the curiously familiar voice and almost flailed his way off his seat, “Derek, what are you doing here?”

The Alpha had forgone his leather jacket in favor of a green shirt with ARMY across the chest and jeans.  He looked younger and softer, and Stiles wondered what had prompted the wardrobe change.

“I heard that this was a fundraiser,” Derek said, “and that you were all looking for funding for lacrosse.”

“Well, yeah,” Stiles said.

“So, how is this a fundraiser?”  Derek said.

Stiles blinked, and then shook his head slightly before launching into his spiel. “We offer three ways for you to donate to the Beacon Hills activities.  First are the food and game tickets, second are the raffle tickets, and third are direct donations.  We have some additional fundraisers, the Future Farmers have a pumpkin patch and the swim team has the hayride this year while lacrosse got the dunking booth.  You’ll pay for those independently.  Otherwise, you need a ticket.  Now, I’m primarily selling tickets for lacrosse and track because those are my sports, but I have tickets available for the other sports teams as well as band, drama, and art.  The tickets are all recorded at purchase and at the booths, so if you don’t spend them, it’s recommended you turn them in at the exit on your way out.  You can buy food and play games with the tickets.  The raffle tickets are for a series of drawings all week for everything from local gift cards and prize baskets to a daily big winner.  The tickets go to support the choir, clubs, and student government.  We can accept direct monetary donations up to a thousand dollars here, but if you want to make a larger donation or direct donate equipment you’ll have to find the associated advisor and make arrangements.”

Derek nodded, “All right, pick me a club for the raffle.”

Stiles blinked, “Chess club.”

“Chess?”  Derek asked.

“The chess team captain, Megan, promised to stump for lacrosse and track if I stumped for chess,” Stiles said.  “If you want a donation suggestion, I’m pushing for new band instruments.  Danny, you remember him, he’s in the orchestra and _he_ said the instruments all need to be replaced.”

“Stiles,” Derek said sharply.

“Sorry,” Stiles said.

Derek pulled out his wallet, “Do you take debit cards?”

“Yes,” Stiles said, “this is one of three booths that were set up to accept credit cards, it’s a new offer this year.”

“Then I want to purchase fifty dollars in tickets for lacrosse, five raffle tickets for chess, and I want to donate five hundred dollars each to lacrosse and band.”  Derek said.  He looked thoughtful, “Also, I want to know who is coordinating for the basketball teams.”

“Coach Bromstead,” Stiles said as he input Derek’s purchase.  “Why basketball?”

“Because Hales have played basketball as long as the team existed,” Derek said. “We donated the original equipment.”

Stiles glanced over, “All right, your total is one thousand, ninety dollars.”  He slid the card reader over the counter, “Just run your card there.  Are you thinking of making another donation?”

“I might,” Derek said.  “I want to talk to Bromstead first.”

“Good luck with that,” Stiles said as he handed over the tickets.  “Have fun today, win Cora something ugly!”


	4. Chapter 4

After Cora had returned to Brazil that summer, Stiles had made a point to send her something, a postcard or letter, regularly to keep her up to date with the pack.  He didn’t hear back from her often, but at least once a month he found a postcard with the words “Still Alive” printed on it.  So, finding a long letter from Cora waiting for him at the start of November was a surprise for Stiles.  Inside, mixed in with her usual mix of snark and insults, Stiles was surprised to learn that Derek’s birthday was officially coming up in December.

Another exchange of letters and by mid-November, Stiles was on the case.  He drafted Lydia and Allison first, and even though Allison already said she wouldn’t attend the party given the ongoing tensions between her and the Alpha, they were both ready to jump at the chance to plan a party.  Then Stiles drafted Erica and Boyd into making sure Derek showed up at the Stilinski house for the party.  There had been some odd looks exchanged when Stiles had expounded on his idea for throwing a not-surprise but not-requested birthday party, but all four had joined in eagerly when he pressed.

Now there was enough black forest cake around to satisfy a pack of teenagers and an Alpha with a fondness for the desert, a generous selection of snacks, and a drink collection that did not, by unanimous agreement, include punch.

“It looks good,” Stiles admitted as he studied the table for a moment.  He smiled at Lydia, “Thank you, I really appreciate your help.”

“You’re welcome,” Lydia said with a smile.

Catching the hint of sadness, Stiles reached out and caught her hand, “You okay?”

“Just, Jackson,” Lydia said, she lifted her chin, “I’ll be fine.”  Jackson had missed last night’s Skype date, Stiles knew.  He suspected he knew why, but he hated that Lydia was hurt by Jackson’s seeming defection.

Stiles started to say something supportive when Isaac jumped up, waving his hands, “They’re here!”

Stiles gave Lydia’s hand a quick squeeze before he headed for the door, glancing around a final time.  Melissa and his dad were standing guard over the food table to make sure none of the hungry werewolves pilfered food and Scott was standing near his mom.  True to her earlier statement, Allison had opted not to attend, which meant that Scott was pouting whenever he remembered he was upset.  Isaac was splitting his time between trying to distract Scott and hovering around Boyd, and was now standing between the two, looking nervous.

Stiles tried to give Isaac a supportive smile before he turned and opened the door.  “Lucy, I’m home!”  Erica announced as she bounded into the room, and Derek followed her like a silent shadow.

Stiles swallowed and pushed the door closed, watching as Derek stopped to take in the sparse and tasteful party decorations.  “What’s going on?”  Derek asked, “I thought the Christmas party was going to be on Christmas Eve.”

Stiles stepped forward and put his hand on Derek’s arm.  “I know you don’t really celebrate anymore, but I- we thought we’d throw you a birthday party.  Consider it a thank you for all you’ve done for us since we met.”

“Stiles,” Derek said.

“Come on Der-bear,” Erica said, “live a little.  It’ll be fun!  We’ve got food and drinks and Stiles picked out a couple of movies to watch.”

“It’s like a pack meeting, only without the meeting part and with black forest cake.”

“Black forest?”  Derek said.

“A brilliant wolf told me that it was your favorite,” Stiles said.

Derek nodded slightly.  “I guess it depends on what movies you got.”

“I agree.”  Someone called from the kitchen. “I didn’t fly all the way from London just to watch The Notebook again.”

Jackson stepped out of the kitchen with an assumed air of casual that did little to bely the look of worry in his eyes as he stared at the Alpha.  “Jackson,” Derek said.  “Didn’t know you were coming home.”  Stiles carefully eased around so that Derek was between him and Lydia as the red head’s stunned expression morphed into accusatory anger.  Stiles hoped the Alpha would protect him when Lydia learned that Stiles had known that Jackson would be there.

“There were reasons,” Jackson said as he cleared the doorway.  He glanced over his shoulder, “Stiles and I even arranged a special present.”

“Jackson,” Derek began.  Then stopped as a second figure appeared in the kitchen doorway.  “Cora?”

“Hi Derek,” Cora said as she approached.  “I’m home.”

“What?”  Derek asked.

“For good,” Cora continued quickly, “If you’ll have me, of course.”

“I never wanted you to leave,” Derek said, reaching out for his sister.  Cora eased forward for the hug, and Stiles couldn’t help but grin at the sight.

After a long moment, Isaac coughed nervously, “Sorry, but can we eat now?”

“I’ve got first dibs on the cake,” Derek announced as he released his sister.


	5. Chapter 5

Friday night was date night for most of the pack, with Boyd and Erica out for dinner and a movie and Scott and Allison heading downtown to the opening of a play Allison wanted to see.  Isaac had said something about the play as well, but Stiles wasn’t sure if Isaac was stalking Scott and Allison, crashing the date, or if Scott “TMI” McCall had finally managed to keep a secret from Stiles.  Cora and Derek were probably staying in at the loft, they did that a lot with Cora back home for good.  As for Stiles, he had the LOTR extended trilogy, money to order the best pizza in town, and the house all to himself while his dad oversaw the overnight shift’s newest deputies.

That being said, Stiles should not have been surprised when Derek came down from his bedroom as Stiles was setting up the movies and debating whether he was ready for dinner or not.

“Stiles.”

Stiles fumbled the DVD cases with a yelp, “Derek, what the hell?”

“You weren’t answering your phone,” Derek said.

“What? Oh, my phone, yeah, I killed the battery again.  Aren’t you supposed to be on a date tonight?”

“No,” Derek said shortly.

“Besides, didn’t Dad and I give you the house number if you needed to call us and I didn’t answer my cell?  It’s working, I talked to my dad half an hour ago.”

“That’s for emergencies only,” Derek said.

“Then why did you need to get in contact with me?”  Stiles asked.

Derek looked uncomfortable for a moment, “Nothing important.”

“Well, you did come all the way over here,” Stiles pointed out. “I’m sure Cora’s mad you skipped out on family night.”

“Cora’s on a date,” Derek said, looking even more unhappy than he normally did.  “Lydia set her up on a blind date.”

“Oh,” Stiles said.  He eyed Derek for a moment, considering his options, then shrugged and picked up the DVDs, “Want to watch a movie then?  I was going to order a pizza.”

“Lord of the Rings?”  Derek asked.

“Extended edition,” Stiles replied.  “All six hours of it.”

Derek cleared his throat, “All right.  I’ll buy the pizza.”

“I’ve got money,” Stiles said.  “It’s no problem.”

“Let me,” Derek growled.

“All right, jeez sourwolf,” Stiles said, holding up his hands.  “Just being a good host.”

“I’m an Alpha, Stiles,” Derek said, “providing for my pack is my job.”

“But I’m not,” Stiles began, falling silent when Derek snarled.

“You are pack.”

“But,” Stiles said, “Peter’s archives.  They said humans were pack if they were blood or a mate.  No offense Derek, but I’m no one’s mate, and Scott and I are not blood related.”

“I’m not sure you understood that part,” Derek said.

“Seemed pretty clear to me,” Stiles said.  He put the DVD cases on top of the entertainment center and turned to Derek, “Unless you actually thought I _was…”_

“No,” Derek said.  “You’re not my mate, Stiles.”

Stiles moved to sit in his dad’s recliner.  “Okay.  Good.  I don’t want to be anyone’s mate, or anything like that.” He ran his hands through his hair, “Then what did I miss?”

“The blood,” Derek said, “It’s a ceremony to bring people into the Pack.  While there is a mate version, there’s a blood brother ceremony that is intended for humans.  Deaton and I can perform that ceremony, if you want.  I should have suggested it sooner.”

Stiles smiled at the Alpha, “I’d like that, actually.  I always wanted a brother.”

Derek stared at him for a long moment then cleared his throat, “I believe you promised me pizza?”

“Sure,” Stiles said, jumping up.  “I’m getting stuffed crust Hawaiian, what can I get you?”

“Meat,” Derek said, “stuffed crust too.”

“It’ll be about half an hour,” Stiles said, “mind putting the movie on?”

Derek started up the first DVD while Stiles ordered and they settled in to enjoy a quiet evening.  It had been a long week, however, and Derek barely made it past Lothlórien, and Stiles’s last memory was Boromir’s painful farewell to Aragorn.

Sheriff Henry Stilinski was actually amused when he came home to find the DVD menu playing on the TV with Stiles and Derek sleeping on the couch, each with a head on an armrest and their feet tangled in the middle with half of Stiles’s Hawaiian pizza on the coffee table resting half on Derek’s empty one.  Of course, that probably had something to do with Henry managing to both eat a slice of pizza and hide a couple more before the two woke up.


	6. Chapter 6

The pack was gathered in a clearing behind the old Hale house along with a few additional guests.  The clearing was irregular enough appear to be natural, with a couple of wooden picnic tables scattered around under the trees.  There was no sign of the house, or the fence Derek had put up around the old house after a group of teens had dared each other to visit the old house and one of them had gotten hurt.

“So, what is this about?” Henry Stilinski asked Deaton as he scanned the small gathering.

Deaton was pulling on a set of long brown robes, and he paused to give Henry a long look.  “Stiles and Derek will be conducting a bonding ceremony and I will be acting as the officiant.”

“Okay,” Henry said, spotting Melissa McCall and Chris Argent approaching, he stepped away.  “I’ll see you later, Alan.”

“Sheriff,” Deaton replied politely.

Henry edged over to Melissa and Chris as the pair sat down at one of the tables, “Melissa, Chris.”

“Hi Henry,” Melissa said, “have a seat.”

“Sheriff,” Chris said with a nod.

Henry eased down beside the other two, “So, what is going on here?  Stiles said something about a formal acknowledgement of pack, but this…”

“Scott said it was a bonding ceremony,” Melissa said thoughtfully.

“It looks like a wedding,” Henry said, watching as Boyd and Isaac carried in a cooler.

“You’re not wrong,” Chris said slowly, leaning forward to look at Henry over Melissa. “Humans in a pack join either through birth or marriage.  Unless someone’s been lying, that’s what is going on.”

“But Stiles and Derek?”  Henry asked, wondering how he’d missed their relationship.

“I know right,” Isaac said, easing closer.  “Sorry, but we saw something coming, but this is bigger and further than we thought they’d go.”

Henry crossed his arms and eyed Isaac until the young man blushed.  “What do you know?”

“Stiles saw Derek in his uniform” Isaac said quickly, “I was in the loft and Stiles was just struck dumb.  That’s when I think it really started.  It’s like that’s when Stiles finally noticed Derek.”

“Erica appeared behind Isaac with a wicked smile, “Don’t forget the training.”

“I heard about the obstacle course,” Henry said dryly.

“Derek couldn’t keep his hands off Stiles afterwards,” Erica said cheerfully, “I was sitting right there, and good thing too. Who knows what could have happened?”

Henry glanced at Chris and Melissa, unsure if Erica was joking. Chris looked uncomfortable, like he did when facing Erica and Boyd. Of course if Henry’s dad had gone off the rails and tortured two teens in _his_ basement, then _he_ would feel extremely uncomfortable around them even if he had pulled his head from his ass and helped them escape.

“They’re coming,” Scott called, “Derek just turned onto the driveway.”

Henry glanced at Melissa, who smirked.  “Scott’s figured out that if he paid attention, he could identify Rafe’s car and avoid him.  He has a 98 percent accuracy rating.”

“Nice,” Chris said.

“I’m a mother,” Melissa said, reaching over to pat Chris’s knee.  “Motivating my son is what I do.”

“Oh, don’t worry, Daddy Argent,” Erica said with a dangerous smile, “Scott’s still bad at focus. You can still catch him with Allison.”

“Erica,” Scott yelped, “not cool!”

Erica laughed mockingly as Derek’s SUV pulled into the edge of the clearing.  “They didn’t walk?”  Chris asked.

“Please,” Erica scoffed, “Derek brought the food.”

Derek slid out of the driver side, having traded his leather for a dark green dress shirt and black slacks.  Henry was surprised to notice that his black shoes were well polished.  It was typical Derek, the clues to his personality and past were subtle, often only noticeable after you learned something new about him.

Stiles came around from the passenger side, dressed in the white button down and pants that Henry had helped him pick out for prom.  As Stiles stepped into the clearing, Henry noticed that Stiles’s shoes were equally well polished.

“If Stiles doesn’t keep him,” Melissa muttered.

“I’m sorry?”  Henry asked.

Melissa gave him a sly, side-eye look, “You should get to know him, Henry.  Derek’s a very nice young man.”

Henry harrumphed and stood up, intending to go pin his son down for more information.

“It’s almost time,” Deaton called suddenly.  “Everyone should gather around.”

Henry settled back down beside Melissa and Chris as the pack formed a lose circle around the center of the clearing where Stiles, Derek, and Deaton stood.  Henry saw Stiles glance around suddenly, see him and smile that blindingly sweet smile that had been his trademark since he was old enough to understand what a smile was.

“Midsummer Blessings, Hale Pack and guests,” Deaton announced suddenly.  He moved between Stiles and Derek, “We have come here today under the Midsummer Sun to celebrate as the Hale Pack grows.  Alpha Derek Hale has invited Przemsył Stilinski to become a member of the Hale Pack.  If anyone would object to this joining, please speak now.”

“I ought to,” Henry muttered.

“That was a terrible accent,” Melissa agreed.

“Doc,” Stiles said, exasperated, “it’s Przemsył.  I know you can say it properly, we went over it for hours.”

“My apologies,” Deaton said with a half bow, “Przemsył.”

“Close enough for magic,” Stiles said with a nod.

Deaton glanced over the pack, looking directly at Henry, “Are there any other objections?”

Henry shook his head.

“Alpha Hale,” Deaton began.

“He really doesn’t want to do this,” Chris observed.”

“But why?”  Melissa asked, “Expanding the pack is good for all of them.”

“Stiles and Deaton have been at odds for a while,” Chris said, “Alison has been playing go-between for the pack when Scott can’t or won’t instead.”

Henry frowned, then sighed, “I wish he’d talk to me more, I thought we’d gotten past this.”

“I’m sure he had reasons,” Melissa said.

“He does,” Allison said, coming up beside them with her bow in her hand.  “Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt.  I was just checking the perimeter.”

“Expecting trouble?”  Chris asked.

“It’s the Hale Pack in Beacon Hills,” Allison said, “I always expect trouble.”

“About Stiles,” Henry said, “and his reasons?”

Allison smiled at him, “Deaton wants Stiles to learn magic his way.  To do so, Stiles has to leave Beacon Hills for several years and leave the Pack.  Stiles won’t do it.  There’s more to it, but I don’t know all his reasons.  I do know if he went, he wouldn’t be Pack, and if he becomes Pack, he can’t go.”  She put her bow on the table behind Chris, focusing on the pack, “This is the important part.”

Stiles and Derek were now facing each other with their hands palm to palm, fingers pointed skyward.  They were smiling a little as Deaton stepped back from them.

“Derek,” Stiles said, “I promise to have your back in all things, to participate in a free exchange of knowledge and ideas, and to extend all hospitality and courtesy to the Pack as I would to my family of blood.  In this, you shall be my brother in all but blood.”

Orange light surrounded their hands, then streamers of light flowed up to settle around Derek’s neck and his head, like a crown.  Then more lights shot outwards.

The first settled around Deaton, circling his head in a thin, faded strip.

Next was Scott, who had light on his chest, hands, and neck.

Lydia had her head and hands brightly colored with a thinner, paler strip around her neck.

Isaac had the light on his chest, although it was softer than Scott, as well as a thick band on his head.  Erica had throat and head bands while Boyd had throat and hands.  Cora had head and chest glowing equally brightly, with a paler band around her throat.

Alison had head and hands while Chris had head only, and Melissa had heart and neck.

Henry didn’t need a mirror, he had all four.  He wasn’t sure why, but they were warm and seemed to give him a sense of passionate, protective love. As he looked at his son, Henry knew that this was how Stiles felt about him and his throat tightened.  He wished he had a way to let Stiles know all the things he felt when he looked and thought of his son.

Derek cleared his throat as the lights faded.  “Stiles, you’ve had my back in some difficult situations. I promise that I will guard your back and your heart with my Pack and my life.  You have a fearsome intelligence that has been an asset to the Pack.  I promise to do my best to respect your contributions and never take them for granted.  As you once granted aid and shelter to me in my time of need, I promise that you and your house will always find aid and shelter within my Pack.”

Red light came out of Derek, first encircling Stiles at all four points, then Deaton’s head.

This time, Scott had a faint light at his chest, but strong on his hands and head.  Isaac had strong head and throat, but pale chest and hands.  Erica had strong head, pale chest and throat, but no hands.  Boyd had strong head and hands, but faint heart and no throat.  Cora had a miniature sun settled on her chest, with pale bands around her throat and head, and somewhat brighter hands, although her hands were paler than her chest.  Allison and Chris both had strong heads and faint hands, and both looked completely surprised by it.  Melissa had head and throat bands.

Again, Henry knew his own, faint hands, no throat or heart, but strong head.  Derek felt protective, wary, hopeful, fond, and nervous.

Deaton produced a knife as he again joined the pair, “Derek.”

Derek extended his right arm, “Freely given.”

“Stiles,” Deaton said.

Stiles also extended his right arm, “Freely given.”

Deaton made a cut on each of their arms, and the pair quickly gripped each other’s arm, covering the bleeding cuts.

“May this freely given blood serve as a reminder of what you have been through and a promise to the future.  As your blood mingles in offering to the forest let it bind you to one another as brothers in blood as you already are in heart, in soul, and in mind.”

“Brothers?”  Henry breathed, unable to take his eyes away.

“Welcome to the Hale Pack brother,” Derek said.

Red/orange light filled the clearing and then everything was still.

“Is this how, this is,” Stiles said, sounding shell shocked as Henry’s eyes cleared.

“Sparks feel it differently,” Deaton said, “if you’d…”

“I didn’t,” Stiles snapped, “and I never will.”

Deaton held up his hands, looking apologetic, “On that note, I will take my leave.  Alpha Hale, Stiles, my congratulations.  Scott, I will see you tomorrow.”  He turned and walked into the woods.

“Think one of us should tell him he’s going the wrong way?”  Stiles asked.

“He’ll figure It out, he’s a smart guy.” Derek said.  “Go see your dad, yeah?  I need to supervise the others.”

“You just want first dibs on the sandwiches,” Stiles said as he stepped away and headed for Henry.

Henry stood and moved to meet his son, catching him in a quick hug.  “So,” he said, “are you married now?”

“What, Dad! No!” Stiles yelped, dancing back.  “That was not a marriage or a mating.  Seriously, what the hell?”

“What was it then?”  Henry asked.

“It’s more like an adoption,” Stiles said.  “we’re brothers, not _married.”_   He glared at Henry for a moment, “I expected better from you.”

Henry shrugged, “There were rumors.  Erica…”

“Oh my God, you trusted Erica?”  Stiles said, “I’ve warned you about that, didn’t I.  Erica is a child of chaos and wants to see all of us explode.”

“Hey!” Erica yelled from by the SUV.

“You are and you know it,” Stiles replied, barely raising his voice.

Henry reached out and pulled Stiles into a quick hug, “No worries, Stiles.  I trust you.”  He kissed Stiles’s temple before the teen could wiggle free.  “What I want to know is why you didn’t trust me enough to tell me about Deaton?”

“What’s there to tell?”  Stiles said.  “He wanted me to do something, I said no, he doesn’t like it.”

“Stiles?”  Henry said.

“It has to do with being a Spark,” Stiles said.  “We use magic a certain way on our own, it’s not as structured as Druids or White Witches.  In a way, by being a Spark and not a Druid, I’m actually stronger than Deaton.  Deaton’s work is either small time, or it has to be done at certain times, in certain conditions, with specific steps to have any power.  Witches are worse because they need tools and rituals.  When I turned Deaton’s offer down, he wasn’t happy and we had an argument.  It’ll work out or it won’t, it doesn’t matter.  There’s nothing else Deaton can teach me about magic, and anything else can come through other channels.”

Henry wanted to tell Stiles he knew the kid wasn’t telling the whole truth, but there was something in the way Stiles watched him that led him to holding his tongue.  There were better times to get the rest of that story from his son.

“I was also wondering about those lights," Henry said.

Stiles smiled a little, "They sort of indicate relationships.  The short version is that heart is for a family or romantic relationship, head is for a relationship of choice. Like I became friends with Allison because she's dating Scott. Hands means you work well with a person and throat means your relationship is based more on communication in some form.  The intensity of the light was how strong those connections are, and can change."

"Is that why Lydia had the light on her head and not her heart?"  Melissa asked softly.

Stiles shrugged, "Maybe she was a squish at one point, but yeah.  If I was the guy pining after the hot girl, nobody really questioned how I felt about anyone else."

A sudden thud and swearing pulled Stiles away, looking towards where Derek and the others where unpacking the SUV.

"Tell me you didn't drop the cake," Stiles yelled, heading over to where Erica was standing over a box that lay on its side, lid half off.  There was something spilling out of it that did look suspiciously like cake.  Resigned, Henry sighed and went to help deal with the accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First: Thank you WWMTgirl/becauseforoncethisisme for the beta assistance.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Graphics: Moment So Dear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589040) by [AFireInTheAttic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic)




End file.
